saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online: The Cold Sword
Brief Description Kyo 's preferred method of attack is a one handed sword with a decent speed. This is because Kyo was born with one arm in real life and he doesn't have another arm for a shield. Before the switch, Kyo had two arms with his base character but Kyo just wouldn't use his arm. Due to the Nervegear receiving brain waves to move your character in-game, his arm does not move because he has never needed to use it in real life. Thus forth his brain does not send signals for his arm anymore. So after the switch, Kyo only has one arm because the Nervegear isn't receiving data from the brain about the arm. Kyo Is roughly 2 meters tall and took taekwondo when he was younger so self-defense is reaction. Chapter One: The Drop "Well, this is an interesting drop". Kyo finds that he got a sword from a Drunk Ape on floor 35. "Reitō Mūnburēdo." The sword was rather long and gave Kyo a chill. With a swing he noticed how swiftly it shifted with his weight because it was so light. "I could get used to this." With a smile he was off to find another Ape. The sword had a blade about two meters long and a long hilt with about 18 cm and was comfortably rounded with an easy to hold roughness. While Kyo only has one hand to wield the sword with, he finds it to be a decent weapon of speed and power. With the first two swings he has already hit himself because he isn't used to the length of the sword. With his final blow to the Ape he realizes he has been distracted by the one and is now surrounded by 5 more. This would be good time to be in a guild ''he thought. ''If only I could use get them all in the same area. Kyo then jumps back and awaits his predators to close in. As planned, they all charge at once to form a line and kyo is left with an opening strike. With one swift swing he cuts them all in a downward arc from right to left. Then he repeats this from the left. What happens then changes how he will fight all his battles. All the Apes were frozen and with a single swing they all exploded. Kyo then sees he has a notification. He takes a look after checking his surroundings to be sure he isn't being watched. It says that he has a new skill. He opens his menu and sees that the skill is called "Burēdoshifuto." "Blade Shift, huh. Sounds interesting." looking around he gets very confused. How exactly are you supposed to sheath a two meter sword? he wondered. With that he simply opens his menu and unequips the sword. "Teleport Taft" he shouts with a glimmer of excitement in his voice. Chapter Two: Blade Shift When Kyo returns to his room, he doesn't know exactly how he's supposed to activate his newfound skill. With this he opens his menu, equips the sword again, hoping to figure out how he's supposed to activate the skill. He swings the sword a few times wishing for some response. With his continued effort of swinging the sword, he realizes that he has hit many objects in the room. "If only the blade were just a little bit shorter, I wouldn't hit so many things."